An AkuRoku Fairy Tale
by Moonlight Mile
Summary: An Akuroku fairy tale. Just something that came to me in my sleep, based off of Cinderella, but more cracked out. Very weird... but it doesn't have to make sense to make awesome. FINALLY COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And if you ever thought I did, you are a special kind of stupid.

Words from the Author: This is... going to be some weird stuff. Which is not surprising since it's coming out of my head. And to make matters weirder, this came out of my head while I was asleep. So this is subconscious madness at work here. Which explains why Xemnas is so... like the way he is. Same for everyone else in this.

And yeah... it's AkuRoku. Big surprise, huh?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

An AkuRoku Fairy Tale

Chapter One: A Very Disgruntled King

Ages ago, in a land far from here, there was a magnificent kingdom. In this kingdom, the people lived happily. Farmers worked the land, producing large harvests that kept the people fed. Others were craftsmen, producing a variety of useful goods and luxury items. There were merchants as well; they traded goods across the entire kingdom and beyond. And there were soldiers and noblemen; the noblemen watched over the people and governed them fairly, and the proud soldiers fought daringly to keep danger away from the kingdom's subjects. All lived happy and prosperous lives. All were satisfied except for one-- their king.

The king had a serious problem indeed, but it was not money troubles nor were the people rising against him. His troubles were with his son, the prince. However, you may wonder why the king would be so displeased with his only son and heir to the throne. It was not because the boy was not dedicated to his studies. In fact, the prince was quite studious. It was not because he was hopeless with strategy-making and weaponry; the prince was quite capable of leading when it came time for him to be in charge, and he also practiced with the rapier and the bow twice a day. It was not because he was ugly either. The prince was actually quite handsome in addition to his intelligence, strength and kindness.

So then, what could the problem be?

Whatever it was, the king had had enough of it. He marched down the hall leading toward the prince's chambers, stomping his feet loudly. The sound of his boots slamming against the gleaming floor echoed throughout the hall, and it also alerted his presence to the prince. The prince who was lounging on his bed with a book, looked up toward the door expectantly and rolled his eyes.

'Well, here we go again...' He thought.

It was barely a moment later when King Xemnas barged into the room. The great oak doors collided against the walls with a crash. He looked absolutely furious, and his skin was all red and blotchy.

"AXEL!" He bellowed. "You're twenty-one, for fuck's sake, and you are showing no signs of wanting to settle down! I'm not getting any younger, you know, and I want to see you wed BEFORE I'm on my death bed! And DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"

"Father, would you calm down?"

"NOIWILLNOTCALMDOWN!"

"Father--"

"Don't 'Father' me! You are going to get MARRIED, and you are going to like it!"

"You can't force me to marry!"

"Oh YES I can! I am KING, boy, and I won't hear any of your protests. I'm sick of all this 'If I marry, I want it to be for love' crap. You've been saying it since you were sixteen, and you STILL have not found anyone yet. Do you even CARE about your future? By the gods, it's driving me up the wall! Therefore, I'm taking matters into my own hands!"

"But--"

"Shut up! There is to be a ball in two weeks time, and you will choose your spouse-to-be then. Girl, guy, I don't give a damn, to be quite frank. You're going to pick, and you're going to get married, and that is THAT."

And before Axel could speak up for himself, his father had taken off down the hall to see that invitations would be sent out immediately. He threw his book down on the floor angrily.

"What the hell is he talking about his death bed for? He's forty-one!"

End Chapter One.

Notes: Average life expectancy at this time and in this kingdom was somewhere around sixty or seventy. And, if you've lived a very good life, it wasn't surprising if you hit eighty.

Stay tuned for chapter two. By then, the invitations will have gone out, and a certain someone is displeased that they have no choice in going or not...


	2. Chapter 2

And so, the king's edict was spread as swiftly as humanly possible throughout his peaceful little kingdom. The thick, luxurious royal parchments were posted proudly in every village square, declaring the date of the Prince's engagement ball (and the place, which was pretty obviously the castle) and who was eligible to attend. It further decreed that all persons deemed eligible (persons aged eighteen years or older) were required to attend the ball (If anyone tried to get out of it, all the edict said was that they would suffer the consequences…whatever those were).

Village girls (and boys) crowded around it, some standing on their tiptoes in order to get a good look at it. People who were just old enough to make the cut squealed and cheered. Older women and widows had bright, shining eyes with hope. It was to be a grand occasion, and all were excited.

Well, almost everyone was excited.

"I don't see why I have to be forced to go to this thing," Roxas huffed irritably as his mother jammed another pin into him.

"Will you stop wiggling around? I will never get this done if you keep fighting it," his weary mother sighed as she was tailoring his best dress clothes. "And you must go Roxas. It's the law. Do you want to break the law and break your dear mother's heart? No. I didn't think you did."

Roxas squeaked with pain as his mother stabbed him with another pin. He felt his heart sink. It was just his luck that his eighteenth birthday happened to fall on the same date as the stupid Prince's ball.

"Ohhhh," his mother whined. "I'm no good at this sort of thing… I'm actually making them look worse. It's no use. You'll just have to go there with these as is. Too bad your father isn't around to help with it. It was always his sort of thing."

It was most certainly Roxas' father's thing. It made sense considering he was a tailor. However, a few months ago he had told his wife that he would go off and become a mercenary in another country in order to get them more gold. They worried he would never come back—not just because he couldn't fight well, but he also had a terrible sense of direction. He was probably lost somewhere in their own kingdom since the day he had left.

"It's alright, mother," Roxas lied through his teeth. "These will be fine the way they are."

They looked absolutely dreadful.

She smiled. She totally bought it.

"Well, now, we better finish getting prepared. The coach will be here to pick you up in an hour!"

"Mother… I'm already set."

"But I'm sure there's something—"

"No, mother. It's fine."



"Oh."

"…I'm going to go for a walk. I need some air. You know, to calm me down. I'll be back before the coach arrives."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. See you soon!"

_That's what you think_, Roxas thought.

He might be technically breaking the law here, but he just HAD to try to get out of this…no matter what the consequences were! In fact… he was pretty sure the edict never said anything specific about what those consequences were. He felt like it was worth the gamble though.

He would have to be sneaky though. Sneaky like a little fox.

Roxas made it to the edge of the village. Guards were posted at the entrances, being guard-like and shining examples of authority in their clanky armor. Roxas kept out of their sights, slowly tiptoeing closer and closer to the forest edge when…

SNAP.

Roxas looked down. He'd stepped on a bunch of twigs.

"YOU THERE."

He froze.

"YES YOU. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Um… I'm… uh…" Yes, Roxas. Real smooth.

"ARE YOU… BREAKING THE LAW?!"

"Um?"

"GET HIM! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THIS STUPID THING! LET ME GO!"

The clanking soldiers nabbed him, and they dragged him back into the village where he was put in the stocks for the remaining half hour before his coach arrived. While he was in the stocks, he was mocked publicly.

"What's wrong with him?! How can he not want to go meet Prince Axel?!"

"I know! He's like, SUCH A DREAMBOAT OHMYGOD!"

"Let's throw rotten fruit on him!"



"YEAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!!"

His mother watched from the back of the crowd, totally ashamed of her law-breaking criminal of a son. She held her cloak tightly near her face so no one would recognize her as the mother of such a delinquent child. Eventually the crowd dispersed. After all, they had a ball to go to. But before that, they were hoping to find others trying to sneak out of the ball and humiliate them as well. Ah, the public.

When he was taken out of the stocks, he was covered in smelly bits of moldy and rotting fruit and other odds and ends. His mother could finally acknowledge his presence now that the crowd had taken its leave. She furiously wiped off as much of the gunk as possible, all the while scolding him. Then she shoved him into the coach.

"YOU ARE GOING AND YOU WILL LIKE IT AND THAT IS FINAL." She slammed the door, and that was that.

Roxas sat in the coach quietly as it traveled to the castle. His nose crinkled at the smell of himself, but he figured it wasn't so bad… if he smelled bad, then maybe they wouldn't let him in. Maybe the stupid Prince wouldn't want him there to offend his delicate royal senses. He wished for it.

Wishing was not a good idea.

POP.

"Are you the one doing the wishing around here--OH. MY DEAR SWEET TOOTH FAIRY IN HEAVEN. What IS that STENCH!" A pink-haired…something… held its nose in a disgusted manner.

"Um…" Roxas really had a way with his words today.

"You're probably wondering who I am," the creature said through his puffy, pink, glittery sleeve. "I'm Marluxia. I'm your fairy godfather."

"…You mean… aren't you supposed to be a fairy godmother? Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

"Hey. HEY." Marluxia wacked him over the head with his wand. Sparks shot out of the end of it. "That's sexism, that is! No, there are fairy godmothers and godfathers now. Equal opportunity act of 1700. Magical law, you wouldn't be familiar."

Roxas rubbed the top of his head. That had really hurt. "Great. And why are you here?"

"You were wishing. You're on your way to a ball, I presume. AND you stink to HIGH HEAVEN. I think it's pretty obvious why I'm here."

"NO," Roxas burst. "I never wanted to go to this thing in the first place! I was hoping to get OUT of it!!"

Marluxia chuckled. Roxas wanted to burn him with fire. With fire!!



"I'm sorry, kid, but that isn't how things work. Now, I'm going to make you PRETTY, and you're going to go to this shindig, marry Prince Axel and live happily ever after. Got it?"

With a wave of his wand, Roxas suddenly smelled a whole lot nicer, like he was bathed in a gentle bath of warm water, soap and…pretty smelling stuff. Like roses. He took a whiff. Yes, he was smelling like roses. He smelled like a woman.

He looked down at his clothes. Those had changed too. Now he was also DRESSED like a woman; he was wearing a gorgeous blue ball gown that shimmered in a way that whispered "Why, yes. I'm very beautiful."

"Um…but… I'm a BOY."

"Do you really think I care? I'm just doing my job. You wear a dress. That's how it works. You'll wear it and like it."

Roxas supposed he would have to wear it. At least it was better than being covered in garbage. Or being naked.

"…Fine. I'll go, but I won't like it."

"Oh, you will!" Marluxia winked. "You just don't know it yet. I, however, am a magical being blessed with this gift called foresight."

"…I think you're a crazy quack of a fairy."

Marluxia laughed and then disappeared with another POP. The carriage ceased movement. Roxas had arrived at the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas was not exactly having the time of his life at this little shindig. Well, 'little' wasn't exactly the best term to describe this ball considering the whole kingdom was here. Roxas' face felt hot. He was pretty certain everyone's eyes were on him as he entered the massive ballroom. It wasn't surprising considering the get-up Marluxia had put him in.

_Damn him_, thought Roxas, glowering as a few people looked him up and down.

He needed to hide. He wanted to get away from this party and away from all of the staring eyes.

He felt a light squeeze on his buttocks.

_And away from wandering hands… _Roxas thought as he turned around to smack the groper. He left a smarting, stinging handprint impression on the young man's face. It was a young man with… really bizarre brown hair.

"YOW!" The man reeled back, holding his face. "A feisty one! Oh, I'll be looking for a dance from you later!" He winked before disappearing back into the crowd.

Roxas gathered his big, poofy blue skirts and hightailed it outside…

…And into the lush, expansive garden maze.

Where he was soon very and hopelessly lost.

He sighed. "Well, at least I'm well-hidden." Yes. Well-hidden from all of the eyes, the gropers… and Prince Axel who was now the SCOURGE of his existence. THE SCOURGE, I TELL YOU!

"Not well enough, I'm afraid," said a voice from behind one of the tall hedges. A handsome, red-haired man emerged from behind it.

"It's alright though. I won't tell anyone. I'm hiding here too. By the way, nice dress." He approached Roxas to walk beside him.

"I don't think it's nice. I think it's ridiculous. Some stupid fairy godfather put me in it, and I've been all but forced to go to this stupid thing. I tried to run off, but those guards… and then I wished to get away, and that stupid fairy…"

The red-haired man gave him a sympathetic look. FINALLY, Roxas had met someone with some SENSE.

"Well, I do live in the castle, so I can find you some more suitable clothes. Then at least you won't be completely miserable while you're here at this stupid ball."

"Hey, that would be really amazing. Thanks." Roxas' face brightened considerably. "And you think this ball is a stupid idea too?"



"Do I ever…" The redhead shook his head with a sigh as they walked into the castle to find Roxas some clothes. "I'm pretty much here against my will too. Say….why don't we just hide in here together? That way we don't have to worry about some insane king trying to marry us off."

"You're pretty much a lifesaver, you know that? And here I was thinking I would have to go back into that ballroom… and there's always the chance I would end up hitched to some prince I've never met before who is pretty much the scourge of my existence right now for making me go to this stupid thing. Also, I got groped in there earlier and that really sucked. But…yeah. You've been really nice to me, and I don't even know your name!"

The redhead looked a little nervous. "OH. My name? It's…. it's Fred."

"Right. Fred. Well, thanks, Fred, for being the only sane person here."

"Besides you, of course." 'Fred' gave Roxas a winning smile.

"Of course."

Chapter end

Next chapter should be the last one.

Hope you all enjoyed.

And yes. The groper was Demyx. He's the court composer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I apparently still exist. TIME TO UPDATE OUT OF THE BLUE AND STARTLE ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. XD

This chapter will be the end. I think all stories should eventually have an ending, don't you?

PS: Still don't own any of this. Curses.

AkuRoku Fairy Tale: The Final Chapter

"So… you live here," Roxas said slowly as he and 'Fred' made their way through the seemingly endless castle halls.

"Yup," 'Fred' shrugged. Nope, not a big deal at all.

"Have you lived here your whole life? What do you do in the castle?"

"Oh, I'm just some random generic servant guy, no one special!" 'Fred' laughed loudly at first, then the laughter trailed off nervously.

"Well, why are you so worried then? About the possibility of Prince Axel marrying you, I mean… Well, if you're just some servant he already knows, chances are he's probably not all that interested in you," Roxas shrugged. "Yeah… you probably don't even have to worry!"

Axel remained silent for a while, keeping his eyes downcast. "True, I'm definitely not his type. However, his crazy dad might decide to pick me… if the Prince doesn't decide before midnight."

"So even after the ball, you still aren't really safe, huh?"

Axel shook his head. Roxas gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well… what if you left?" Roxas suggested.

Axel blinked in surprise, managing to sputter out: "Are you asking me to run away with you?"

Roxas shrugged. "Would you rather stay here? You don't seem to like it here very much."

"It has its ups and its downs…I can't go though."

"Why the hell not?" Roxas huffed. "You're a random generic slave boy, no one will miss you!"

"My father would miss me. It wouldn't be right to leave now. He needs me here, and I have duties to fulfill… as much as it sucks to be responsible." He gave Roxas a lopsided grin.

"Well…what if we eloped?"

"…What?"

"Well, you don't want to marry Prince Axel, and I don't want to be forced into anything myself. That's one thing we have in common. And you seem like a good person who has some freakin' common sense… and let me tell you how refreshing that is."

Axel laughed at Roxas' joke before seriousness took him over again. "Are you sure though? You'd be stuck with me the rest of your life. I would want to make sure you're happy with that choice."

"Fred, out of all of the people I've met in my village and out of all of the ridiculous people I've met at this insane party… I think this is the best I could ever hope for."

Axel playfully batted his eyelashes. "Wow, you really know how to sweet talk a guy."

"Just being realistic."

But in Roxas' slight smile, there was something more behind it that gave Axel a bit of hope that it would all be okay.

"Then it's settled then. I pledge you my troth."

Axel took Roxas' hand, much smaller than his own, and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Er… ditto."

"Great! Now let's get you out of those clothes!" Axel flashed him a toothy grin.

"WHAT?" Roxas' face erupted with splotches of red.

"We were going to get you NEW clothes, remember?" He waggled his eyebrows at Roxas. "What did you THINK I meant?"

"It just sounded WEIRD, okay?!"

"Roxas, we're going to be married at some point. Eventually, you're going to have to learn how to be comfortable with the idea of our naked bodies touching and stuff."

"B-b-but…"

"But not yet. We are not getting married tonight. We are going to get to know each other first."

Roxas let out a relieved sigh.

"And since we're going to be married, I want to be honest with you. You're probably going to be angry with me about it, but I want to clear the air so that our relationship starts off with a strong foundation of truth and trust."

Roxas stared at his intended suspiciously. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Let me guess. You're the goddamn prince after all. That's how it's supposed to go right? All roads have been running toward this since the beginning—the stupid edict, the stupid fairy godmother, the stupid dress, the stupid ball full of perverts, trying to hide alone in the garden only to run into the nicest, best looking stranger in the whole damn place…"

"You think I'm the nicest, best looking guy here?" Axel interrupted, his voice lilting a bit.

"Shush it, don't interrupt me," Roxas snapped. Axel shrank back.

His eye was twitching. He was cursing FATE inwardly. Still…

He sighed. He felt like he lost and won at the same time. He found Prince Axel on accident, not really knowing who he was, and HE made the choice to propose, not Axel. He couldn't blame Axel for any of this.

"You know what? I'm not mad."

"No?"

"No."

Roxas slid his arms around Axel's neck. He stood up on the tippy toes of his heeled shoes and kissed him slowly.

"I like you, Axel. I liked you before I realized you were a prince," he whispered against Axel's parted lips.

"But if we had been in that ballroom, if you had plucked me out of the crowd arbitrarily, I would have punched you in the face." Roxas said this with all of the seriousness he could muster.

"Well, then… I'm glad things worked out like this." Axel leaned in to recapture Roxas' lips, returning the kiss.

They stood together for a long time, familiarizing themselves with the other's lips, their scent. Roxas was the first to pull away.

"Er… what time is it anyway?"

"Hmm… probably getting close to midnight, why?"

"Well… this dress is not going to last past midnight."

"Why ROXAS, I thought you wanted to WAIT."

"AHH! I do! I do! It's just… this dress is fairy godmother magic, and I'm pretty sure the rule with fairy godmother magic is that it GOES AWAY at midnight."

"Then let's go get you into some real clothes then!" Axel scooped Roxas up into his arms like a heroic savior.

"Guy clothes this time."

"As you command."

"Now THAT is more like it."

Yes, Roxas thought. It's good to have someone who listens.

THE END


End file.
